Broken Crown
by Sinner and saint
Summary: The war was horrible. It brought them nothing but sorrow. Hermione and Draco were children, fighting like soldiers. What do they do when they meet the one person who is to blame for it. Although he isn t yet evil, is he?
1. Chapter 1

You may notice that english isn`t my first language but I hope that you still like it.

I`m looking for a beta.

I don`t owe anything.

Hermione Granger always knew that Divination was a subject for fools. And Hermione Granger was always right, so it shouldn`t have surprised her when it turned out that she was, once again, right.

But Merlin, she would have given everything to be wrong once.

Just once.

But she wasn't.

And so she had to watch the world fall apart as Darkness came and overpowered any light that might have saved them.

It started when she was only 15, barely more than a child, and hadn`t stopped since.

This story starts the moment she appeared on the old Hogwarts Grounds, where once the castle of the famous wizarding school stood.

But now the only thing left was a ruin,with burned walls, leeking roofs and the magic ,that had once surrounded the whole place, was dead.

She entered the abandoned Building, her Wand in Hand and a determined glint in her eyes. She knew it was here. It had taken her month to track it down and when she found out that it was here at Hogwarts, she almost thought it was gone forever.

But then things had happened and she decided that she had to try.

A cold Wind blew through the holes in the walls, and she shivered.

Her fragile Form scampered through the corridors like a ghost, her eyes always scanning her surroundings, ready to run or to fight, whatever she had to do.

She climbed up the stairs, hoping that the room she was looking for hadn`t been destroyed.

It took her a lot of time, climbing over the fallen walls, the bricks that blocked her way and the parts that just weren`t there anymore.

The Silence was enervating and every time a noise echoed through the silence she tensed.

The ruin had been abandoned for almost a year now, after the Death Eaters had stolen almost everything there was.

Hermione saw the rest of a Ravenclaw Robe, lying under a pile of old wood and dust, forgotten by its owner who had probably left the castle running for his life.

Then she saw what she was looking for.

A relieved sigh left her lips when she saw the Gargoyles, still harboring the entrance to the Headmasters Office.

She lifted her wand and whispered a spell, the door opened and she climbed up the stairs.

New hope had entered her heart and she felt her heart beating fast in her chest.

The room was desolated, the shelves had been thrown over. Books, Wood, Glass and Dust covered the floor. The Walls showed dark spots where curses had hit them and she shuddered as she thought about the battle that had taken place here.

She remembered vividly the day that they had entered the school. No one was expecting them. Most of the people didn`t even know that they were back. But the Dark lord had send his Armey to the school.

_It had been a normal night. Mid-December, just a few days before the holidays. _

_She had woken up in the middle of the night by the screams of Lavender Brown._

_She needed just a second to realize that someone had forcefully opened the door._

_The presence of something dark was overwhelming, and outside of their dorms other people started to scream too. _

_She rolled of the bed and hid under it, before he could see her._

_She couldn`t see the face of the intruder, just the Death eater Mask that covered his features._

_Parvati Patil copied Hermiones movement and rolled under her own bed._

_The Man turned on the lights and grabbed Lavender by the collar, lifting her off her feet._

"_Where is the mudblood?" he spat and looked at the empty bed._

"_I don`t know." Lavender had stammered, her eyes wide open and her lips parted as fear took her over._

"_Don`t lie to me." The man shouted and threw her against the wall._

_She fell to the floor and her gaze fell upon Hermione and Parvati._

_For a moment she just starred at them, then the man lifted her once again and began shaking her._

"_Talk, Girl. There is nothing you can do for them." He laughed and shoved her against the Wall._

_Lavender had bitten her lips, sobs escaping her mouth and shook her head._

"_Then you`ll pay for it." He had hissed and the next thing Hermione knew was that Lavenders lifeless Body fell to the floor, her dead eyes full of fear and her lips parted._

_Cold Horror surged through her as she saw her classmate die such a needless death._

_But the Man just turned around and left the dorm._

_Parvati scrambled to her feet ´, just to fall to her knees by Lavender side._

_But Hermione knew that they couldn`t stay there._

_She took Parvatis Hand and pulled the crying girl out of the dorm and into the common room. Tears were running down her face, but she ignored them._

_She didn`t really remember much._

_She knew that she was running, screaming curses, dodging, falling, getting up. She did remember the horror, the people she saw dying, the friends, classmates and teachers that she had known for years._

_After some time, maybe hours, maybe just a few minutes, she came to the entrance hall. But it was full of people, fighting against each other and she knew that she wouldn`t get to the entrance._

_Parvati had left her a while ago, looking for her sister._

_She kept running until she reached the secret passage._

_A group of people, five or six, left with her. They were all scared and hurt, but they were alive._

_It took them a week to find other survivors._

_A month until she was finally reunited with Ron and Harry._

She froze when she felt a wand being pressed into her neck, forcefully bringing her back to reality.

"You are getting slow." Said a deep voice and Hermione turned around, raising her own wand, a curse already in her lips when she saw who it was.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

She threw herself at him, burying her head in his chest and heard his low laughter.

"Who knew you would ever be happy to see me, Granger." He said smirking and she stepped back, scanning him.

He was skinny, but that was normal.

She was too.

The constant fear, the running and the lack of food and sleep did that to a person. His skin, which always had been pale, looked sick and he was covered in dirt.

"We thought you were dead, Malfoy." She said and felt a small smile tuck at her lips.

"Last month was the last time we heard anything from you. What happened?" she asked shocked.

His eyes hardened and he averted his eyes, scanning the office.

"We were in Romania. The save house was pretty good, but they found us. In the middle of the night they set it on fire." He told her and rolled up his sleeve.

Hermione gasped and took his Hand in hers. The skin on his Arm was scarred, the burn was still red and started just a few inches under his thumb.

"My Shirt caught fire." He shrugged.

"Thomas and Hopkins didn`t make it. Tonks wasn`t there. I don`t know where she is now." He said and Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"And why are you here?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"I was looking for something." She sighed.

"And what would that be?"

"A Time-turner." She said and he frowned.

"Why do you think that you would find one here?" he asked.

"McGonagall gave me one in my third year. I gave it back to her, but it seems that she never brought it back to the Ministry. She died over a year ago, but it seems that it never left Hogwarts." She explained and Draco nodded, although he still seemed confused.

"And you think that its here." He said.

"Yes. I mean, I hope it is. It has to be here." She murmured and started to lift the things of the floor, looking for the small necklace.

"It`s not here." Draco said, but Hermione ignored him.

"It has to be here." She said, much more confident than she felt.

"McGonagall left it here. Somewhere. I just have to search and I`ll find it." She said more to herself than to him.

"Granger stop." Draco insisted and took her wrist.

"I didn`t mean it is not at Hogwarts. I just said that it is not here. Its in the Tower." He said and Hermione looked up to him.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I put it there." He whispered. He had said it so softly that she almost missed it.

"Why?"

"The day that the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts, Notts Father send him a Message, telling him to get out of the castle. I went to Dumbledore to tell him butt it was to late. When I arrived at his office they were already on the Grounds. He gave me the Time-Turner and told me to run. I took my broom and climbed up to the tower. I hid it under a loose Brick and flew away, before the Death Eaters could see me." He said and looked down.

"I was afraid that they would find me. That would have been bad enough, but if I would have had the Time-Turner in my hands, they would have thought that I was trying to rebel. So I flew as fast as I could and left it there."

He could practically hear the wheels turn in Hermiones head.

"Whatever you are thinking right now, forget it." He told her quietly.

"They have traps in here. If you step into one of the rooms, the alarm goes off and a Death Eater appears. The traps are in the Kitchens, the Library, the Great Hall and the Tower. If you go up there, they kill you."

"But-" said Hermione before her voice died down.

That wasn`t fair. That was not the plan.

And with his words she felt her hope shatter.

She bit her lips and swallowed hard.

She had to think. She knew she couldn`t give up. Not like this.

She had to find a way, if she didn`t…he would stay dead.

That was not acceptable.

"No." she said, looking up.

"I won`t leave it. I need it."

"Don`t you understand? They`ll kill you." Malfoy said and gripped her shoulders.

"You won`t get out of it." He said, louder this time and shook her slightly.

"I have to try." She insisted and Draco saw the determination in her eyes and he knew that he wouldn`t be able to stop her.

Hermione was a brilliant witch, the brightest of her age, but she was also incredible stubborn.

"Why?" he asked desperate, his eyes pleading her to change her opinion.

"He died." She said and Draco stilled.

He looked down at the witch in front of him and for the first time he saw the sadness and despair in her eyes.

"He can`t stay dead. I can`t loose him too." She whispered and he pulled her into his Arms.

"I`m sorry." He whispered into her hair.

She sniffed and took a deep breath before he let her go.

"You go." She told him.

"I`m going to wait until you`re away, I swear." She told him and he raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Don`t think I let you do this alone." He said softly.

Hermione shook her head.

"Stop that. You said it yourself, I probably won`t make it. That's no reason for you to do the same. This is my decision, my burden, I-"

"Granger." He interrupted her. "I know exactly how you feel. You may remember that I had a Girlfriend when we were at Hogwarts Pansy died in the battle. I know that feeling. And I`m just going to say this once. I won`t let you do it alone. Aside from this, you don`t even know where it is." He said and gave her an encouraging smile.

Hermione just looked at him for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him.

"My god, Granger. You are so needy today." He teased and she let go of him.

"Shut up." She said to him and slapped him on the Arm.

"Yeah, that's better. Now let`s go." He said and they made their way to the tower.

"Ready?" he asked her when they stood on the last step.

She nodded nervously and flicked her wrist. Her Wand landed in her Hand and she saw Draco do the same.

He took a deep breath and then they ran through the room. Draco fell to his knees and picked up one of the stones, and there, in a small hole in the ground, was the necklace.

"Sectumsempra."

"Protego." Hermione lifted the barrier before the curse slammed into Draco.

"I have it." He said to her and stood up.

"Diffindo." The Death Eater screamed, and this time it was Draco who blocked the curse before he fired one himself.

"Everte Statum." He said and the Death Eater was thrown backwards.

He hit the Wall with so much force that his head snapped back and he fell to the floor.

"Man, he is slow." Draco said and looked at the fallen Wizard.

But Hermione wasn`t listening to him, she was turning the little Timer-Turner in her Hands.

"Come on." She said to Draco and threw the chain around both their necks.

"There we go." Malfoy said.

But neither of them had seen how the Death Eater had raised his Wand.

Only when he whispered "Expulso" did they notice that he wasn`t unconscious.

The curse hit them and send them hurling through the window.

The Time-Turner began to turn, but the Chain broke as Draco and Hermione.

Going back in time had never been a nice sensation, but it had never been like this.

Hermione felt like she was being thrown through a wall.

Her body felt like it had crashed into stone, the air left her Lungs and she gasped.

Her Body hurt.

There was a high ringing in her ears, and her skin felt tense.

He opened her eyes and sat up.

Everything was spinning and cramps shook her legs.

The world was blurry, just dots of black and white.

She tried to say something, but then she fell back and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

And again:

I don`t owe anything.

For the next two days Hermione drifted in and out of conscious.

The first time she woke up, she saw a worried face.

She had tried to speak, but her tongue felt numb. She turned her head and saw Draco.

He laid on a bed. His eyes were closed and he had an ugly bruise on the right side of his face.

Then her eyelids slid shut and she fell back into the darkness.

The next time she couldn`t open her eyes but she heard a man speaking. The words were muffled.

She heard the word war and France but they weren`t making any sense to her so she just decided to block it out.

A few time she woke up, just to find herself in a room with white walls, and on a bed with a white blanket. Most of the times she just closed her eyes again.

The she saw a needle sticking out of her arm.

She took it and pulled it out, but then the woman came back and scowled at her. Hermione didn`t know why.

And then, after almost 44 hours of this, she woke up.

This time the things weren`t blurry. Her head hurt, but she could feel her body and was finally able to sit up.

She felt drained. Her whole body hurt.

"Ohh, you are finally awake." Said the woman.

Hermione had seen her face twice already but that didn`t stop her from jumping out of bed.

She didn`t knew this woman. Where was she? This wasn`t the save house.

This was the white room. The only thing she could see was the bed and the curtains drawn around it.

She flicked her wrist but no wand appeared in her hand.

She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing nothing more than a nightgown.

Her wand was gone.

Now the Panic was really rising.

"Where am I?" she asked the woman.

"Where is my wand?"

Her nostrils flared and wild eyes wandered over the room until she found her wand, lying on the table beside the woman.

Said woman looked at Hermione with shock in her eyes.

"Calm down, Girl. My name is Clarice Jones. I am a Healer. You were injured." She tried to explain.

"Give me my wand." Hermione just hissed and felt her magic surge around her, charging the air.

Miss Jones looked at the girl, never had she seen someone looking as dangerous as her. Although Hermione was rather petit, she still looked murderous.

She was still covered in bruises, crouched on the floor like a tiger, her hair was flying around her face in wild locks and she snarled at the healer.

"Hermione?"

This one word seemed to make her freeze.

Her magic died down, and she stood up.

"Draco?" she asked.

The curtains were drawn and Malfoy stepped in. He looked better, she noticed. He had shaved and washed his face. His skin, although still pale, had gained a bit of color and the bags unter his eyes were almost gone.

"You are awake." He stated and looked her up and down.

"So are you." She replied.

"Yeah, listen, there are some things we should talk about." He said slowly and Hermione eyed him suspicious.

"What things?"

"If you calm down we can talk about it. Miss Jones, could you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked.

She nodded and left.

Hermione flicked her wrist and her wand came flying into her hand.

With a known face to talk to and her wand she felt better.

"Where are we?" she asked Malfoy who had sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Sit down, Hermione. You just woke up. We had a nasty Fall and you shouldn`t be standing so much." He tried to persuade her.

Hermione knew what he was doing, but she sat down and looked at him.

"We are at Hogwarts." He said.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, obviously not believing him.

"That's not funny. "she said seriously.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

"Okay, Granger. What is the last thing you remember?" he asked her.

She furrowed her brow.

"The tower. We had the Time-Turner. But then…. the Death Eater threw that curse at us. We fell and… the chain broke. And then…." She trailer off and her eyes widened.

"Ohh my God. Ohh, Merlin." She gasped and gripped the sheets.

Draco just kept silence and let her work it out by herself.

She pressed her lips into a thin line before she looked at him.

"When are we?" she asked tightly and closed her eyes.

Her knuckles were turning white, so hard was she squeezing the sheet between her fingers.

"It's the September 3." Draco said. "1943."

Her eyes flew open again.

"What?" she asked meekly.

"We are in 1943. And this is the Infirmary of Hogwarts." He repeated.

Her lips parted and her eyes started to dart from right to left.

"Hermione?" Draco asked worried when she didn`t speak.

"Talk to me. Come on." He said and sat down beside her, one Hand on her arm, the other on her shoulder.

He thought that she might black out, or start to cry.

But she didn`t.

Instead, a slow grin formed in her face.

Her eyes became teary and she exhaled slowly.

And then she started to laugh.

It started as a low chuckle and turned into full-blown laughter.

She fell backwards onto the bad and covered her mouth with her Hands.

"Hermione? Oi, Granger. Have you finally lost it?" he asked.

She calmed down a few minutes later, but the grin stayed on her lips.

"That's fantastic." She sighed.

Draco laid down beside her.

"Why is it fantastic?" he asked.

"Do you know what I have been doing last week? Our House was attacked. They had Gabrielle under the Imperius and it seemed that she was in contact with them the whole time. No idea why no one noticed. Then, two days before we met, the group from India returned.

They had waited until we were as many people as possible until they attacked. Three of us were able to flee, but a stray curse had hit Ron. After a few hours he couldn`t move his legs.

Then his arms, and when it became dark, he couldn`t even talk. A few minutes after midnight he died, because his heart stopped beating and his lungs stopped working." She told him and felt how he squeezed her hand.

"It was horrible. I just wanted to die after that. So I went to Hogwarts to find the Time-Turner. But you have to understand, I never thought I would actually be able to save him. I just wanted to leave. This war was driving me insane. And now…now there is no war.

And I can`t really feel the loss of Ron because I know that he hasn`t even been born yet. Its just…fantastic. I don`t have to worry if I might die today, if I am going to starve or be killed. I don`t have to think about all the people, all my friends that might be dying right now." She said. And closed her eyes.

"I am finally able to have a normal live." She breathed.

There was a tiny voice in the back of head whispering that she was a horrible person. That she was leaving her friends.

Leaving them to die on their own.

But the Relieve that was flooding her body stopped her to actually think these thinks.

And while Draco listened to her, he understood and he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Because she was right.

There was no war and he knew that, no matter what this time might throw at them, it couldn`t be worse than what they had already been through.

"When did you wake up?" she asked him after some time.

"Yesterday. It seemed that we crashed into the Great Hall, right onto the Hufflepuff table. Poor Kids almost had a Heart attack." He sniggered and Hermione slapped him lightly on the stomach..

"Don`t be so mean. "she scowled him.

"Just so that you know, your new Name is Hermione Pyrits. Mine is Draco Montague."

"Care to explain?"

He shrugged.

"We crashed into the Feast, in front of hundreds of people. When I woke up I was directly brought to Dippet. He is Headmaster right now, awful man by the way. Too nosy if you ask me. But lucky for us both I am incredible intelligent." Hermione snorted, he ignored her." And I came up with a cover story. You see in 1943 there were five Pupils that were meant to start Hogwarts this year. Their Parents had died in the War in France and Hogwarts had offered them a place to stay. But they never arrived. Never found a body, but they were presumed dead. So I took their last names." He said with pride in his voice.

"Not bad." Hermione had to admit.

"I know. Don`t know why people always think your smarter than me." He said grinning.

"Well, I am smarter that you." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Pyrits." He teased.

"You know that your new name was mentioned in a muggle play, right?" she asked.

"Please, I`ve read Shakespeare when I was twelve. Of course I know."

"What? Highty-mighty Pureblood read Muggle Literature?" she asked grinning.

"He is a good writer. Although I didn`t really like Romeo and Juliette. I mean, she was like 14. That's sick." He complained.

Hermione wanted to say something but was interrupted when the curtains were opened.

There stood an man in his late fiftys. He frowned upon the two before he turned.

"Miss Jones." He shouted and Hermione sat up. "Hello. My Name is Hermione…Pyrits?" she asked uncertain and looked at Draco.

Was that the right Name.

He nodded and Hermione looked back at Dippet.

"Yeah, Pyrits." She confirmed and smiled at the Headmaster.

"Well, Miss Pyrits. Mister Montague already explained your situation, and I am happy to see that you are quiet fine." He sad cheerful.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at this. Fine wasn`t the word she would have used.

"You are lucky. School started on Wednesday. Classes are over for this week, which means that you should have enough time to settle in. I know it`s already late, but you two don`t have anything against being sorted now, have you?" he asked.

"Of course not." He then answered his own question. "After you are sorted, you can go to your dorms. Isn`t that wonderful? Now, Miss Jones. Do you have a pair of Robes for them? I guess that they don`t have their Uniforms yet. Now Mister Montague, Miss Pyrits. I`ll be waiting for you in my office. You remember how to find it, I assume?" he asked Draco who nodded.

"Good, Good." He said and clapped his Hands before disappearing.

"He is…different." Hermione said skeptical.

"Pff yeah. Different is the word." Draco said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Here you go." Said Miss Jones and gave them a pile of clothes.

Draco slipped into the dark pants and started to pull the hospital gown over his Head.

"Mister Montague." Came Jones scandalized voice.

"Please, don`t undress in front of Miss Pyrits. That's not appropriated, you are neither married, nor engaged. Now hush." she said and shooed him to the other bed, before closing the curtains.

"Dear Girl. Are you alright?" She asked Hermione with concerned eyes.

"Ehm, Yes?" she asked, confused by the Healers reaction.

"I promise you, I won`t tell anyone that you saw a male student undressing." She promised, and put a reassuring hand on Hermiones Shoulder.

"Thank you." Hermione said slowly, still not understanding.

"Don`t worry. Your future Boyfriend won`t find out about it."

Hermione blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Yes."

"Now come on. You still have to change. And we have to do something about your hair. Imagine if you meet someone on your way." She said quietly.

Hermione tried hard not to feel insulted by this.

Instead she started take of her own gown and found a Bandage tied around her stomach.

"What is that?" she asked the Healer.

"Ohh, that came from your Fall." She explained. "But don`t worry. It won`t leave a scar."

Hermione nodded and put on her Clothes.

She discovered fast that they were cut in the 40ies Style. The blouse had small shoulder pads and the Skirt pinched her waist and flowed down past her Knees.

It was really weird.

She never thought that Hogwarts considered the temporal fashion.

Her shoes even had heels.

Sure, they were just like two inches high, but still.

"Now to your hair." Miss Jones said and examined Hermiones brown curls.

She waved her Wand and Hermione felt how her hair was brushed and pinned up.

"Yes, now you can go." She decided and Hermione just suppressed the need to roll her eyes at the Women.

"Where is my bag?" she asked and looked around. She needed it back before she went to Dippets Office.

"Ohh, you mean that filthy old thing?" asked Miss Jones and wrinkled her nose.

" Its over there." She said and pointed at the chair beside the door.

"Thank you." She said to the Healer.

"Draco, are you ready?" she asked, not daring to just open the curtain.

Jones would just throw another fit.

"Yeah." He said and came out.

Hermione pouted.

The Boys Clothe looked just like the ones from their time.

Draco on the hand let his eyes wander over Hermiones Form and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Ohh, shut it." Hermione growled and threw her bag over the Shoulder.

""Miss Pyrits." She heard Miss Jones. "You can`t talk like that to Mr. Montague." She cried, but Hermione had already left the room.

"Look good, Hermione." Draco said, still biting his Lip.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked and picked at the sloth of her skirt.

"Ohh, the clothes are alright. Its your hair." He managed to say before he broke out into laughter.

Hermione growled and took a small mirror out d her back.

She gasped when she saw her hair.

It was pinned up into little lock on top of head, piled up into the worst hairstyle she had ever seen.

"I`m going to murder this women." She hissed and started to take the little clips out of her hair.

Draco just kept laughing.

She needed the rest of the way to take out all of them, and when they stood in front of the old Entrance her hair was down again and falling in long waves around her Shoulders.

"Finally." She huffed.

Draco, still grinning, opened the door and they entered the Headmasters Office.

"Ahh. There you are. I almost thought you had gotten lost. Now, lets start, shall we?" he said and again he acted without waiting for them to actually answer.

"Ladys first." He said and practically shoved Hermione onto the chair before placing the Sorting Hat on her Head.

"Interesting." The hat said." Really. Fascinating even. Now dear, what house would you like to enter? I see you already saw Gryffindor. Now, it would be boring to place you there again, wouldn`t it? So what about the other houses? Hufflepuff…you are loyal. And Kind. But no, there is more to you than that. Then there is Ravenclaw. Now that's a House you would fit into. But they are often cold, to interested in Books and fact. Too little emotions. But you are a fiery one. A lot of passion. Yes, yes. I can guarantee you that you will find people like yourself in SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione stared, Draco stared and Dippet was confused why there was such an awkward silence.

"Not. A. Word. Montague." She threated when Draco took her place.

She had seen this coming when The Hat had denied her Gryffindor.

Dracos sorting was just like the one in first year. The Hat had barely touched his fucking platinum hair and screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Dippet nodded, not noticing the glares Hermione was sending the old hat.

"What a splendid sorting. Both in Slytherin. Your Luck. Now, Professor Slughorn is your Head of House." He said, while handing them both a set of green ties.

The Slytherin Crest appeared in their Uniform and then the Headmaster was already shoving them out of his office.

"The Slytherin Common Room is down in the dungeons. Goodnight." He said before closing the door.

"I always knew that you belonged with us snakes." Draco teased and Hermione glared at him. Huffing she adjusted her Bag and started to walk down the Corridor.

"Hermione." Draco called after her. "What?" she snapped.

"Wrong way."

Hermione stopped and turned around, her Face red and started to walk back to Malfoy.

"Well, lead the way." She snapped. " I don`t know where the Common Room is."

Draco decided that maybe it wasn`t the best time to tease the angry witch and just started walking, not saying a word.

In the meantime, Hermione tied the tie around her Neck.

It almost disgusted her to touch the slytherin green thing.

The rest of the way she just kept sulking.

"There we are." Draco said proudly and stopped in front of a portrait.

"Do you know the password?" Hermione asked and Dracos face faltered.

"Ehm."

Hermione sighed annoyed and knocked forcefully against the Painting.

"Ey, Snakes. Let us in." she screamed.

Draco flinched at her tone and took a step backwards.

The door was opened by a boy with a baffled look on his face.

"Who are-?" he started but his voice died down and he just stared at them.

His moth opened, as if to say something but no noise left his lips.

"Hermione. Is it me or-?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded silent.

"Now…that's odd." Said the boy.

"You look exactly like me." He mused although Hermione could see some differences.

The other boys features were softer, his hair a bit darker and he was a few inches smaller than Draco.

"Abraxas. Abraxas Malfoy." He said and extended a hand.

Ahh. Of course there had to be a second Malfoy in this time.

Just her fucking luck.

"Draco Montague."

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Abraxas turned his Head to Hermione.

Draco just kept starring at his Ancestor.

"Well, what do we have here? Could it be true that such a lovely young witch wants to join us down here?" he asked and gave Hermione a charming smile.

"Urgh." Hermione just said annoyed and passed him without another word.

Abraxas looked put out.

This was a first.

Normally, Girls giggled or blushed or did equally stupid things.

But this new girl had just glared at him and shoved her way inside the common room.

He glanced at the other boy. Draco.

"She had a stressing day." He just shrugged and followed her.

"Oi, Mione. No need to be so rude." He called.

"Fuck of, Draco." She hissed, not bothering to turn around.

"She seems to be real sweetheart." Malfoy remarked grinning.

"What year are you in?" he asked Draco and they moved to sit down on the couch in front of the fire place.

"Fifth. Her Name is Hermione by the way. Hermione Pyrits" He told Abraxas.

"Yeah, what`s with her by the way? Not that I don`t like them fiery." He aid to Draco and smirked suggestively. "But most girls in Hogwarts are a bit more…settled."

"Oi, Draco. Where are the girls dormitories?" Hermione asked harshly.

"Up there. But I think you might have to wait a bit. Most people are still at Dinner." Answered Abraxas in Dracos place.

Hermione sighed and fell back into one of the armchairs.

"You okey, Sweetheart?" asked Abraxas and Hermione closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Peachy."

Then she opened her eyes and looked at the Malfoy Ancestor.

"I`m sorry that I was rude." She apologized, although there was still a hard edge in her voice. "I had a long day."

But Abraxas just waved his Hand dismissingly. "Don`t worry. People have been worse than you right now. And judging by the way you arrived here I guess that you might be rather stressed." He just said.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and looked at Draco.

"He has better manners than you did when we met for the first time." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Ohh get off it. That was years ago. You can`t still be mad about that."

Hermione huffed.

The door to the common room opened and a group of people entered.

They mostly ignored the two newcomer, but Hermione noticed two Girl glaring at her before disappearing.

They had looked at her like Hermione hat just committed the worst crime possible.

She frowned and was about to ask Abraxas who they were, but he cut her off waving and shouting at someone.

"Eh, Greengrass. Come over here."

A blonde girl detached herself from the Arm of a black haired boy before coming over to them.

Hermione had to admit that she was gorgeous.

Just like her granddaughter Daphne.

The gentle swaying of her hips gave her an alluring Aura.

The dark eyes.

Ruby painted lips.

A tight-fitting Uniform.

Hermione felt shabby.

The girl smiled.

"Serenety Greengrass. These are Draco Montague und Hermione Pyrits. They are new and it seems that our lovely Herms here is going to be in your year." He told her and Hermione shot him an angry glare.

Serenety looked Hermione over, but she seemed rather bored by what she saw.

"You could have just asked Harriet or Eileen." She said to Abraxas.

But he just laughed and shook his head.

"Believe me they couldn`t handle her. I have known our Hermy here for about five min-"

"My Name is Hermione." She interrupted him, glaring at him.

"Not Herms, not Hermy. If you call me this one more time I am going to rip your fucking Head off." She snapped.

Abraxas just grinned.

First at her, then at Serenety.

Draco gave Hermione a light slap on the back of head before whispering "Behave."

Hermione groaned.

"Yeah,yeah. I`m sorry. I lost it. I swear I am normally not this rude." She said with a tired expression on her face and yawned.

"Shame on you, Malfoy. Stop harassing the new student." Serenety chided him.

" Come on. I`ll show you our dorm. You can lay down a bit." She offered.

Hermione nodded thankfully and got up.

"Night." She mumbled and followed her.

"I have to warn you." Serenety said.

"Our Roommates are quite nosy." She said before opening the door.

Hermione noted that her new roommate were the same girls that had glared at her down in the Common Room.

"Eileen, Harriet. This is Hermione Pyrits." Serenety said.

"Ohh good. You two already know each other. Should have known that you harlots stick together." Said Harriet and

Serenety just rolled her eyes at the comment and took my wrist to pull me to the back of the room.

"Told you. Such a petty mind."

She led her to the last bed.

It stood at the far end of the room and Hermione saw a Trunk right beside it.

"Seems that they already brought your belongings."

Hermione just nodded. Not really caring to explain that she didn`t have belongings. She just sunk down on the bed.

She was asleep.

And for the first time there were no Nightmares.

It wasn`t her fault.

It really wasn`t.

Serenety did not know how dangerous it was to wake Hermione.

She had jumped on her bed, gripped her shoulders and whispered.

"Wake up, sleeping Beauty." While she shook her.

Hermiones eyes had snapped open and in less than a second, Serenety was on her back and Hermione was straddling her, with the tip of her wand pressed against the others witch throat.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening.

Breathing heavily she tried to calm her racing pulse.

For a moment they just stared at each other.

Then the silence was broken by Serenetys chocked laughter.

" Now that was impressive." She said.

"Could you maybe…get off me?" she asked and Hermione blinked and got up.

"What`s happening?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

"I wanted to show you something." Serenety whispered.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked yawning and sat down on her bed.

"Around midnight." Came the answer.

"Get dressed." She ordered.

"Why?" asked Hermione, still confused as to why she was woken in the middle of the night.

"I told you. I want to show you something. Now get up."

"I don`t want to." Hermione whined. "I am tired."

"You slept for five hours. That's enough. Come on. You are new and I like you. Lets say I want to give you and Draco a welcome present."

"Dracos here too?" Hermione asked and her eyes darted to the shadows that filled the dark bedroom.

"Not here. They are waiting for us. Now get dressed, don`t talk back and put on some comfortable clothes." Serenety commanded.

" I just have my school robes." Hermione said and looked down at the wrinkled fabric of the white button down. She had fallen asleep in her Uniform.

"Even better. That saves us a lot of time. "

Hermione sighed but stood up.

With a simple movement of her Wand, the clothes looked as good as new.

Hermione slipped into the heels and put her wand back into her wandholder.

Serenety herself wore nay blue pants that tightened around her waist and a white blouse.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, well. Do I have a choice?" Hermione asked and was pulled out of the room by Serenety.

Harriet and Eileen just kept sleeping.

"There you are." Said Abraxas when they came down the stairs.

"Almost thought you would stand us up." Abraxas complained.

"It would have gone faster but our Hermione straddled me and proceeded to be a difficult girl." Serenety explained and made her way to the fireplace of the Room.

The black haired boy Hermione had seen sooner sat there and Serenety sat down on his lap.

"Straddle?" stammered Abraxas with a dirty grin.

"Calm down, mate. You`re excitement is showing." Said Draco and stood beside Hermione.

"How did you get this clothes?" she asked him.

He was wearing black trousers and a simple button down with rolled up sleeves.

"They were in a Trunk beside my bed." He shrugged and Hermione cursed herself for not thinking about searching the one in her room.

Then she wouldn't have to walk around with this terrible skirt.

"Damn." She mumbled and watched how Abraxas pushed a brick into the wall on the right sde of the fireplace.

One could hear a low rumble and then the wall slid to the side to reveal a staircase.

Serenety and the other boy were the first ones to step onto them, their arms slung around each other, followed by Abraxas.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked quiet.

"You said you were happy to be able to lead a normal live." Draco whispered and laid a hand on the small of her back before shoving her into the darkness.

"That's what we are doing." The wall closed behind them and for a moment they were surrounded by pure darkness before one by one they lightened their wands with a whispered Lumos.

"Now, my dearest friends" said Abraxas and slung an Arm around Hermione and Draco.

"You are going to witness something marvelous, something incredible that not many have seen before." He declared.

"We`re going down to the lake to get drunk and celebrate the new schoolyear." Shouted Serenety.

"Oi, Serena. You destroyed the surprise." He said disappointed and Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Slytherin Tradition." Said Draco and Hermione had to asked herself if he had ever done something like this in their time.

Surely not.

Right?

"Since second year." He whispered and Hermione shook her head.

Of course.

The secret passage lead them to the outside of the Castle.

When Hermione saw where they had emerged from the shadows she grinned at Draco.

He just scowled at her.

She had punched him here in third year.

The air was warm.

Humid.

"Come on you two." Shouted Serenety. She and the other boy were already halfway down.

"Come on, Mione." Said Abraxas and swooped her up in his Arms before running down the hill.

The noise she made was somewhere between a laugh and a scream.

He put her down next to the forbidden forest.

Hermione threw a suspicious look towards the dark forest.

There was nothing between the trunks.

"I almost forgot" exclaimed Serenety and came over to them.

"Hermione Pyrits, this is Orion Black." She finally introduced the dark haired boy and now that she said his Name, Hermione could see the obvious similarity to Sirius.

"Its nice to finally know your name." Hermione said smiling and Orion took her hand.

He placed a feather light kiss on her knuckles and Hermione felt herself blush.

"Aww. Look at her Orion. She is blushing." Said Serenety and giggled.

She let go of Orion and moved over to Draco.

Sneaking an Arm around his Waist she pulled him closer and let finger slide down his Chest.

"Now tell me, Draco. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked him and Hermione threw Orion an uncertain glance. He just smiled at her.

"Don`t worry, Sweetheart. Serenety may flirt with everyone who won`t run, but she and Orion are a couple since third year." Whispered Abraxas.

Meanwhile Draco smirked down at her and it was the smirk that Hermione knew from her time at Hogwarts.

The one he gave girls like Pansy Parkinson.

"Why love, are interested?" he asked smugly.

Serenety threw her head back and laughed loudly.

Hermione heard footsteps and turned around, afraid that someone had seen them sneak out of school.

But coming their way was a boy. She guessed him to be around her age with dark, wavy Hair and a handsome face.

It was a dark kind of Handsome.

"Riddle." Greeted Orion and Hermione froze.

The world slowed down.

Riddle, Riddle, Riddle.

Tom Riddle.

The Name echoed in her head.

She had forgotten.

How could she have forgotten?

She should run.

No.

She should Avada Kedavra him.

Right here.

Right now.

But she couldn`t move.

Couldn`t fucking move and the only thing that she could hear was a faint gasp escaping her lips.

But no one seemed to notice.

She turned her head.

Draco seemed as shocked as she was.

They were so stupid.

"And who are these two?" asked the future Dark Lord, his voice velvet.

"Poor Tom. Always so caught up in Homework. But I guess it has to be like this, being the Teachers Pet and all." Cooed Serenety.

Hermione was almost afraid that he might curse the girl.

The Voldemort she knew certainly would have.

But Tom Riddle just glanced at her.

"Just surprised. You are normally bored by people, Malfoy annoyed and Black…just doesn`t care, I guess." He shrugged.

Then he extended his Hand towards Draco.

"Tom Riddle. Pleasure." He said.

Draco mustered it skeptical.

Then he took it and shook it firmly.

"Draco Montague." He replied.

"She is Hermione Pyrits."

Under normal circumstances, she would have been insulted by the way he obviously thought she couldn`t introduce herself.

But right now it just meant that she didn`t have to shook Voldemorts Hand.

She guessed she could live with that.

"Okay now." Called Serenety.

"Sit down, Sit down." She ordered them.

Hermione then saw a bottle in Serenetys Hand.

Malfoy nudged her with his shoulder and gave her a bottle of Firewhisky.

Without a second thought she passed it on.

"Not a Drinker?" asked Abraxas.

Draco snorted.

"That's an understatement." He said and grinned.

"Tell me Granger. Did you ever even try a butterbeer?"

Hermione bit her lip, avoiding his eyes.

"Really?" asked Abraxas "That means this is your first time. Ohh, that's so exciting. Come on, Draco give her the bottle."

And before she could react, he pressed the cold Glass into her Hand.

"Now take a sip."

When she didn`t move he smiled smugly.

"Come on, Pyrits. Don`t tell me you`re afraid of a bit of alcohol." He teased her.

Hermione glared at him, lifted the bottle and gulped down the liquid.

It quickly became clear that she wasn`t prepared for the burning sensation the Whisky left.

Coughing and swearing she put it down.

"Aww. I`m so proud of you." Malfoy said and threw his Arms around her, making her fall backwards.

"Now, Kiddys." Said Serenety.

"We are here to celebrate a new year. I`m happy to see you all and hope that this is going to be a wonderful time for all of us. And now: Drink." She shouted, took a sip and bend down, placing a passionate Kiss on Orions Lips.

It was strange, Hermione thought.

She had never pictured herself in such a situation.

But here she was.

Sneaking out of school, to get drunk in the moonlight.

And why? Because she finally wanted to get a taste of real life.

She was seventeen, that's how her life should be.

After a while they were all fairly drunk.

Serenety and Orion were all over each other, not caring that there were four other people around.

Draco and Riddle were sitting on the grass, both of them a bottle in hand.

And Hermione?

Hermione was being spun around by Abraxas, laughing a bit too loud and feeling just a little bit too good.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but she felt like these people could actually be good friends.

Because she was having fun.

Her view might be blurry and the people she was talking about may be bad, but she was having too much fun to care.

She had long ago taken off her shoes and opened her blouse, showing the green tank top she wore underneath.

Serenety gave Orion one last kiss before standing up.

"Do you know why I like you?" she slurred.

Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"Because you are fascinating. You two. Most people here seem to think that witches are useless, apart from marriage and household they don`t expect anything from us." She said angry.

"They always talk like they have to be perfect. Playing dumb and hoping that one day a boy will notice them. But you don`t. And he doesn`t care. Sometimes he almost seems afraid of you which is hilarious because you are just tiny." Serenety laughed at Hermione and Draco smiled into his Bottle.

"I like you too Sere-Sery-nity." Said Hermione and plopped down beside Draco, leaning against him.

"And why do you like him?" she asked and pointed at the blonde.

Serenety shrugged.

"He is hot."

"Amen." Draco said grinning.

They stayed down there for a little while longer.

Just talking and drinking and laughing.

Hermione even talked to Riddle, momentary forgetting who he was.

And then, at about two in the morning they swayed back to the castle.

Hermione hopped on Dracos back, telling him to bring her to bed.

Almost asleep she arrived at the common room.

"Come on, Love. You gotta go to your room." Draco tried to wake her, but she just snuggled into his back, mewling quietly.

"Get her up to our room. Serenety frequently sleeps there. No nosy Roomates and no one cares that she smells like a freaking bottle of firewhisky." Said Abraxas and they climbed up the stairs to their Bedroom.

Draco laid her down on his bed.

He fell down beside her.

They were all drunk.

Apart from Riddle.

He just looked at them.

But they didn`t notice.

Yay. I finished the second chapter.

Hope you liked it. If you did leave a review and if anyone is interested in being my beta, just DM me.

:D :D

13


End file.
